Sparks
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: I felt sparks the moment we touched, while I comforted her. Does he really have feelings for her or is it just because she changed? If it was a lie did she fall for it? find out ... NinaXJerome fanfic COUPLES- Peddie, Amfie, JERINA and the rest to be uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm starting a Jerina fanfic and its my first fanfic so I it wont be the best, it takes place while Joy is dying and Jerome is comforting Nina in a way. During the finale.

Nina's P.O.V **(Both A/N are important!)**

I was staring at Joy while she was getting paler and was slowly dying, it was all my fault, I was really sad that she was dying even though I hated her for trying to take Fabian away from me but I can tell that she loves him after she saved him from the lightning bolt I threw. I looked over where Rufus and Senkhara and died and saw the mask had one more tear of gold. "Victor look," I said while I was carefully caring the mask towards them and he looked up "didn't you say it was part of the elixir?" I asked he took it from my hands and hesitated before replying "yes," I stood up and rested my head on Jerome's shoulder, gosh he's so tall I never realised, I could feel his eyes land on me the next thing he did surprised me he grabbed my hand gently with his soft hands and squeezed it lightly reassuring me it will be okay, I don't why but at his touch I felt like electricity was running through my veins but I wanted to forget about it since I still liked Fabian. I looked over at Joy as she let a small cough as a skin became brighter smiles appeared on everyone faces but Victor's slowly faded I guess it was because it was the last tear of gold. I asked to stay behind since I had to give Victor his father's ring. I showed him the ring he looked at it in disbelief, "My father's ring, where did you get it?" he said "Doesn't matter where but he says sorry" I say sweetly as I put it in his hand and I swear I saw tears in his eyes, wow I just experienced Victor crying I decided to give him some time alone.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I walked down the stairs and let out a small laugh when Amber stopped me ran down the stairs walked to the common room closed the door then opened it enough to peek her head through then said "Okay, I'm clear!" then closed the door. I slowly walked down the stairs and smiled at Fabian "How's your gran?" he asked me "great," was all I said I her slow music come on _"Typical Amber,"_ I thought. I wrapped my arms his neck while he wrapped his around my waist we started talking and slow dancing he then said to "You're my chosen one," and then he _finally _kissed me, the kiss lasted a few seconds because Amber started squealing and everyone started crowding us.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For the first week of summer I stayed with Fabian I was staying with him for two weeks we were at the beach for most of the time and by the end of the week he broke up with me for a blonde who rejected him, I was heart broken, he never loved me. He was on his knees begging for me back but I said no and it was very hard to say that I left earlier and during the plane ride my mind kept on drifting of to when I touched Jerome, I mean I cant have feelings, I cant, right? I came back to America and found out Eddie lives really near me I was a really depressing week since my Gran died of a heart attack but luckily Eddie was there and now I'm living with him we became like brother and sister we tell each other everything before boyfriends/girlfriends I told him all about what Fabian did and what I felt with Jerome, I thanked him for saving my life and we talked to Mr Sweet he is going to tell us about the Chosen one and Osirion and our bond. We talked and decided I am going to change back to my old self not some goody- two shoes act. Now that I thought about it I did know Eddie but we looked completely different so we never realised.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At Anubis after holiday (or break)

No pov

Everyone was sitting and chatting till they heard a car horn Amber, Patricia and Fabian ran to jumped out of their seats to the window soon followed by the others. "I bet its Eddie!" declared Patricia. "I bet its Nina!" exclaimed Amber. Eddie walked out of the car "Ha!" Patricia shouted and smiled Nina got out of the car after Eddie "Ha!" Amber said, Patricia's smiled faded because she was jealous that they were together and Fabian told her that he has to protect her and she wasn't to happy about it. Everyone sat down and waited for them to show up instead, of getting up. "Hey guys!" a cheery Eddie said. Nina dragged her suitcase next her and Eddie "Hi," she said everyone was shocked at what Nina was wearing, Jerome was the first to speak up "Who are you and what have you done with the real Nina Martin?" he joked Nina and Eddie laughed and Jerome smiled at her remembering what happened between them on the second last day and then carried on "Well thank you because this girl looks hotter" that caused Alfie to laugh, Nina to blush and an angry Fabian "Back off she's mine!" snapped Fabian while running to Nina. Nina pushed him away "I'm not some pet to claim and I'm not yours anymore either!" she retorted. "Ouch!" said Alfie and Jerome, which made them get smacked by Mara and Patricia. Nina stepped clearer into Amber's view "Wow Neens, I love your outfit but, its sooo, not you," Amber commented "Thanks, but its me before I came to Anubis."

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jerome's P.O.V

I really like Nina now not because of her new looks but I have ever since I felt sparks when I grabbed her hand while Joy was dying, I'll sleep on it because all I need to do is make sure Fabina don't get back together! Wow I really like Nina, Mara decided to give Mick a shot anyway.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TBC

You _**have**_ to look at my profile for her outfit or you wont know what she dresses like!

Comment…Review….Scream…..

Tell me what you think since its my first fanfic! Continue…..or not?

U decide!

Luv ya


	2. Break up Make up

Chapter two

Ambers P.O.V

I found it weird that Nina all of sudden changed her look so I will ask about it later but right now I need to know about Nina and her summer. "So, how's Fabian?" I asked, she didn't even look up "I don't know why don't you ask him!" she said rudely. I was a bit hurt but I went downstairs and saw him being flirty with Joy! I looked at him he started to lean in but Joy took a step back, he took one more closer so their noses were touching but Joy turned around and quickly walked away. Over the summer we became really close, like old times and she promised me not to break up Fabina. I walked up to our to see Nina had finished packing and lying on her bed. She glanced up at me then looked back at her phone "So, how's Fabian?" she asked "Great!" I lied. "How's Fabina?" when I asked that question Nina stopped typing and looked up, she sighed, "Were not… Fabina anymore…Ambs…" she sweetly added. "HOW COULD YOU!" I shouted, I knew it was a bit harsh but I spent 2 MONTHS trying to get them together, I took a deep breath and looked at her "Sorry, but I spent 2 months trying to get you together," I said calmly. She looked at me "He broke up with me-" she started but I got up and made my way to the door but was stopped but Nina continuing "WAIT –but… he broke up with me for a blonde who rejected him at the beginning of summer and when he begged for me back, I left " she took a deep breath while I took in what she said, then continued "He didn't break my heart, he isn't the one and besides, I might have feelings for someone else," I'm glad he didn't break her so I slowly turned around going to get details but first I decided to get the others so they no about it. "One sec Nins," I said then left and came back with a happy Mara, a Joyful Joy and an angry looking Patricia. "What's this about?" she snapped and asked. "Sit," Mara and Joy took a seat, I looked at Patricia with puppy eyes that I have been doing to her since we were 11, then she glared at me and sat down. I then smiled. "So Nina here is going to tell us everything!" I said, she then looked at me, the others looked happy because they were dying to know what happened to Nina but not as much as me, I turned back to Nina she was looking at me with the Really-Ambs? Look. "Fine," she gave in, happy dance… Alfie why! "So it started when we were on holiday…."

**FLASHBACK**

Nina's P.O.V

We were at the beach sun bathing and Fabian has his back turned and I noticed he was looking at something closely "Fabes?" I asked him but he didn't reply "Fabes?" I asked a bit louder "Fabes!" I quietly shouted for only him to hear. "Hmmm?" was all he said and didn't even turn to look at. "Not a nice way to treat your girlfriend," I mumbled but he didn't hear me. I looked to see what he was staring at but as soon as he saw me he rolled to look at me. "Nina, do you really think this is working?" he asked I looked at him puzzled. "What's working?" he sighed "Us, I don't think were working I mean we were always better off as friends," I was heartbroken, I watched him walk away and was curious to know where he was going, I watched closely to see Fabian walk up to a blonde girl and _attempt _to flirt with her and ask her out. I was about to burst into tears so I quickly packed away my things put on my blue cover up and ran back to the house. I opened up my suitcase and put all my things in it. I went online to buy the next flight back to America, 3 days, _"Great!" _I thought sarcastically. Fabian for 2 days went on about how sorry he was and he was desperate to get me back. The last day I was pulling my suitcase down the stairs and was walking towards the door, Fabian must of heard the suitcase because he started saying "Nina, please I'm really sorry I didn't mean it, don't go," he _begged._ I turned around and looked at him "No Fabian, you never loved me and I will never go back to you, goodbye!" and with that I walked out the house and slammed the door shut. I called for a taxi then had a _long _nine-hour flight.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"… So that's how-" I got interrupted by my phone buzzing I pulled my to see it was from 'My Osirion :D ;P O_o' a.k.a Eddie he added the smiley faces. 'Hey you tell them yet? – Coco' I chuckled (my friend always does that she always ends her texts with random things and I just had coconut cake!) then replied 'Telling them now :*' I put down my phone then looked at the girls they stared at me confused and also with the look wanting me to continue. "- Me and Fabian broke up, but before you say anything, I don't really care," I lied half of it wasn't true I don't care anymore but in a way I always will like him, but I need to move on. "Nina, I'm sorry I didn't know and sorry again for shouting," Amber for no reason apologised. "No need to apologise Ambs," I said sweetly. Amber opened her mouth to speak but before she could Joy cut in "Well, I'm glad your personality hasn't changed" she said eyeing my outfit making me remember "Right, I was telling a story," I started and they nodded. "I spent the rest of my summer with Eddie," I said happily. Before drifting into a daydream of the day he found me I saw a look of jealousy in Patricia's eyes…weird….

**FLASHBACK **(I'm writing this bit twice the second how Eddie saw it even though he's not there)

I was sitting on a tree back in California I went there all the time when I was sad**. **I then heard someone say, "Excuse me?" such an English thing to say even though he sounded American. I looked over to see the one and only Eddie Miller oh… that explained it. "Nina?" he asked. "Eddie?" I cracked, oh I was so happy to see him. I shifted so he can sit down he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest I grabbed his shirt I cried into his chest he gently stroked my back "Shh… its going to be okay," he has always been like a big brother to me. He pulled away and moved my face so I looked him. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," he said, gave me his jacket to lie on then ran away… 5 minuets later Eddie returned with two buckets of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough, he sat back down, with his thumb he wiped away a tear then handed me a spoon and said "Dig in!" I looked him and laughed because he took a massive spoonful and the shouted "Brain Freeze!" and started squealing like a girl. He stayed with me that week and we got to know each other a lot better! We talked about my little crush with Jerome, our lives before Anubis and a bit about our selves. My Gran got weaker so he stayed longer so he can look after her while I'm making food or out buying groceries. He told me that I was nothing like I said I was before I came to England so we decided to change me. A few weeks later my gran got worse and went to the hospital I stayed for the nights when she wasn't that contagious. At the end of that week she died and she was my only family left, I didn't want to go to foster so I told them I would be staying with my aunt when actually I stayed with Eddie…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Nina?" I heard Patricia say "Nina, are you okay?" I heard Amber and Joy say in unison. I opened my eyes and realised I was crying then Mara came back with a box of tissues in her hand "here," she gently said. "You going to tell us why you're crying?" asked Patricia. I would tell them but I didn't want to burst into tears. I wiped my tears away and said "I'd rather want someone else to tell you and about everything," I managed to say so all I needed to do was convince Eddie. "Okay," they all said but Amber carried on. "But you told me you like someone else," I DID, okay now I have to tell them. "I did?" I said sheepishly standing up. "Yeah you did," Amber said after standing up with the rest. I walked to the door then turned around "I'm not going to tell you, but I'll tell you, that you would never think that I'd like him."

* Applause *

Thank you, Thank you but its not over yet. This is now Eddie's flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

Eddie's P.O.V

I was running my daily jog I stopped to take a break. I heard faint muffled crying and went into the woods to investigate what it was. There was a girl with long, wavy dirty blonde hair crying, "Excuse me?" I said, that sounded so British, _"Ugh their accent rubbed off on me!"_ I thought. She looked over her shoulder, big surprise. It was Nina! Wait…why was she crying. "Nina?" I asked. "Eddie?" her voice cracked. She scooted over so I can sit down; I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my chest as she pulled on my shirt and cried into it. I stroked her back and whispered "Shh… it's going to be okay." I kept repeating that while I was thinking. _"Break up? Maybe?"_ I thought. That's what my sister always did when she was sad she got a big bucket of ice cream. I gently pulled Nina away from my chest and made her look at me. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," I said to her. I got up ran to the nearest ice cream store there was 'Ben & Jerry's' and bought 2 buckets of cookie dough ice cream. I took 2 big spoons and ran back to her. I sat down set the ice cream on the floor. I looked at Nina, her eyes were red and puffy and she was silently crying with my thumb I wiped away a tear I reached for the ice cream and grabbed the spoons, I gave one to Nina then said, "Dig in!" For the next few days I have been staying with Nina we talked, she told me that she has never been a goody-goody till she came to England. I told her that I dyed my hair before I came and we realised we knew each other. The next day she told me something very surprising. She told me she liked Jerry, the prankster but it wasn't that surprising after I found out who she used to be. I found out we had a lot in common. Then we finally decided we were going back to our old selves and luckily she still had all her old clothes. I was going to leave by the end of the week but unfortunately her gran got ill. She kept getting worse and eventually was sent to hospital. After a few weeks her gran died and I felt really bad since she was her only family left and would have to go to foster. The entire week she was crying while I was comforting her. I found out she had an aunt who went missing. A few days later there was a man at the door. "Hello Sir, how may I help you?" I said trying to sound older than I am. "Does Nina Martin live here?" he asked. "Yes, but she is not in right now," I lied. "Well I'm officer Carl and I'm here for Nina since she needs foster care," Carl said. This was bad so I made up a lie "Well, you see, we have found Nina's aunt and she agreed she will be living with us." He looked at me for a moment. "Is she at the home at the moment?" he asked. "_Hmmm Eddie Lie!" _I thought. "She is out of town but I'm home," I said trying to keep my fake deep voice. "And how old are you?" he questioned. "18," was all said even though I was actually 16. "Right," he said and took out some papers, "Just sign these here," he said and pointed to the places and handed me a pen. I signed the papers and closed the door behind Carl as he walked out. I walked upstairs to hear Nina saying "I don't want to go to foster," then she saw me and said "Who was it?" she said. "It was Officer Carl from foster care," I said and looked at her, she was trying to hold back tears "What did he say?" she asked quietly. "He said you needed foster, but I told him about your aunt and now I'm in charge of you!" I said happily. "What!" she screamed happily and half mad at me. "I'm glad I don't have to go to foster but I mean, your in charge of me?" she said emphasising the your. "Yes, now buy me some chocolate," I said. She threw a pillow at me then asked how. I told her everything I did and now she was living with me every summer and probably after we gradate if she doesn't stay with Jerome or whatever. _"Wow… I'm her caretaker… might help the job of being an Osirion,"_ I thought. Nina is just like my sister who…died….

**END OF FLASHBACK**

END OF STORY

This was more about how Fabina broke up and Neddie friendship. A bit of all the couples! Jerina is in the next chapter. Tell me what couple you like cause I like making little one-shots! Neddie brother/sister relationships are one of my favs! This on word was really long it was 3 and ¼ pages!

Bye for Now!

Comment…Review….Scream…

Shall I continue?

U Decide!

Luv ya


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's Pov

I walked backwards out of my room hoping they wouldn't follow me and ended up crashing to the ground because I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going," I snapped and sharply stood up but instantly I regretted it as I saw who was also on the floor, Jerome. I walked hastily down the stairs again hoping he wouldn't follow me, but this time he did. I walked faster and as I reached the last steps I went flying forward. I shut my eyes tightly expecting this to be the end. I heard loud thuds coming from behind and someone grabbed me and lifted me to their chest and hugged me. Strangely when the person was holding me electricity whizzed through veins and his hands and chest are warm and cosy and I could feel his abs so I could tell it was a boy. I opened my eyes and along with him I took the last step so we weren't on the stairs anymore. He released me and I slowly turn around and froze when I saw whom he was. "Careful…don't have to run away I'm not _that _scary" he said smirking. I snapped out of my trance hearing his remark, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please Jerome you're not scary at all" I said. "So not true…" he scoffed. "Well… thank you" I said and turned around on my way to the common room. **I think that's what its called. **He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Hey…" he said calmly "Want to go out some time?" he asked sweetly. "Sure," I simply said. "Great, pick you up at seven, dress for a movie," he said. "Only if I get to pick it," I said knowing Jerome would pick something stupid. "Fine," he said and walked to his room with a cheesy grin on his face.

I was in the living room _trying_ to relax because I could hear Jerome and Alfie argue that Aliens don't exist. Alfie was saying that they exist and Jerome was disagreeing. Amber, Patricia, Joy and Mara shuffled or pushed through the door at once and ran over to me attacking me with hugs. I could see Eddie walk through the door a minute later saying "I had to tell them, sorry" I nodded saying 'it's okay' and he smiled getting what I motioned. "Tell them what?" Alfie asked looking at Eddie, being as nosy as usual. "Nothing," Eddie mumbled and walked out the room. They both look at me as I shrugged.

* * *

Fast Forward to Date time.

I told Amber about my date and she spent half an hour asking me who it was but I never told her and she finally gave up. I didn't allow her to choose my outfit since she didn't like my style so she spent _2 hours! _Just on my hair and make up. She straitened my hair then did everything else I asked her to.

I slowly descended the stairs as Jerome looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, beautiful," he said. "Not so bad yourself," I said smiling and looked at his outfit. He was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with a grey vest over it and black jeans.

After the movie Jerome made me walk to Anubis.

"Why did you really ask me out?" I asked.

"Cause … the truth is I've liked you for a long time Nina," he said,

"Well, good cause I like you too… a lot" we both stopped and he looked into my eyes. I went on my toes wanting to kiss him and he got the right idea because he bent down stepped closer to me closing the space between us and we crashed out lips together.

* * *

Yay! Jerina chapter only!

Outfit is on profile:

chapter 2 isn't as important i just have a friend who ships Neddie

Sorry it's so short and i haven't updated in a while.

Comment…Review….Scream…

Shall I continue?

U Decide!

Luv ya

~HOAgleek4Ever


	4. House of Finding Out

A/N: Sorry it's been so long working on a new story :)

**Me: Amber please can you do the disclaimer **

**Amber : No i can't find my lucky shoe! Ninaaaaaaaaa!**

**Me : She will come if you do the disclaimer!**

**Nina : (Enters) Yes Amber?**

**Amber: BYE! (leaves with Nina)**

**Me: Eddie?**

**Eddie: I'm busy eating a Hogie (leaves)**

**Me: Alfie?**

**Alfie: HOAgleek4Ever does not own House of Anubis and believes in aliens!**

**Me: Alfie! No i don't not!**

**Alfie: onto the story! *whispers* "totally does" **

**Me: (about to slap Alfie)**

* * *

_Last time on Sparks_

_Nina's pov_

_"Why did you really ask me out?" I asked._

_"Cause … the truth is I've liked you for a long time Nina," he said,_

_"Well, good cause I like you too… a lot" we both stopped and he looked into my eyes. I went on my toes wanting to kiss him and he got the right idea because he bent down stepped closer to me closing the space between us and we crashed out lips together._

* * *

Chapter 4.

House of finding out.

No pov.

Nina woke up to see Amber still in her beauty sleep. She turned to Amber's pink furry clock 5:43. Nina let out a quick loud groan, quick enough not to wake up Amber since she is a light sleeper.

"Great.." Nina muttered to herself. She had 3 hours till school and know she can't go back to sleep. She grabbed a hair straighter and a hair brush and started to fix her messy hair.

Nina straightened her shirt as she finished getting ready. She took a glance at Amber's clock, which read 6:08, and made her way quietly down the stairs.

She grabbed a magazine and sat down on the couch resting her legs on the small wooden coffee table. Her head shot up as she noticed Jerome was in the room and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Nina said more to herself than Jerome. She stared at her feet hoping he didn't forget about their kiss.

"Morning," Jerome responded lifting her chin up so she stared into his icy blue eyes that made her want to melt every time she looked into them. She gave him a soft smile.

He gently pecked her pink luscious lips. Her smile grew wider as he chuckled.

"Do we tell them?" Nina questioned not knowing how she wanted him to respond.

She didn't like keeping secrets from her friends. But she thought they would judge her.

She thought that Amber and Fabian would be fuming. Amber because she loves her Fabina, but she is her BFF and Fabian because he still likes her.

Mick would be happy since Jerome wouldn't be going after Mara.

Patricia and Joy wouldn't care less.

Eddie would be happy that i found someone else but he will probably act like a big brother and be over protective.

Mara... she wasn't so sure about her because she doesn't know if she's moved on or not.

Alfie would be happy for Jerome... hopefully.

"Yes..No?...Maybe?..." he thought. "Yes," he finished.

Nina was about to ask when, when Jerome cut in and said "At breakfast or dinner..." and drifted of again.

"Dinner," he said firmly. Nina nodded and smiled.

"Why are you up so early?" Nina asked changing the subject.

"Always am, you?" he looked at her.

"Couldn't get back to sleep," she said.

Trudy a few seconds walked in and Nina and Jerome turned their heads to face her.

"Hey Trudes," they said in unison.

She jumped. "Ooh dearies you scared me, why are you up so early? do you want breakfast?" she asked motherly.

"Couldn't get to sleep and breakfast would be fine," Jerome said.

Trudy nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

(Fast forward to Dinner cause i'm lazy.)

Jerome's pov.

Well i wonder how we're going to do this since dinner is very awkward...

Mara and Meat-head are staring at their plates and fiddling with their food, something bad must of happened since meat-head over there hasn't touched his food and it's his favourite!

Eddie is normal gobbling up his food along with Alfie.

Amber is staring at them disgusted while from time to time taking small bites out of her food.

Patricia is just normally eating along with Joy and StutterRutter.

Nina is eating and every few seconds fiddling with her fork i can tell she's nervous.

Nina eventually cleared her throat, everyone looked at her but carried on eating and drinking..

"I have a announcement to make," she started and i stood up. She smiled at me then said the sentence that shocked everyone.

"Jerome and I are dating,"...

* * *

TBC

Yay it's done

i don't have school for a week so i'll be updating more often ! I also have lots of time so tell me what couples you ship and I can make one-shots and I can do song-fics.

Comment…Review….Scream…

Shall I continue?

U Decide!

Luv ya

I'm a

GleekySibunaSwiftie!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	5. House of I need Answers!

**Sorry, i disappeared again.**

**Working on 2 new stories!**

**Please go to the poll on profile and vote for one-shots you want me to do, i can do more than one on a couple!**

**Me: Patricia do the disclaimer.**

**Patricia : *Day dreaming about Eddie***

**Me: Patricia?**

**Alfie: She's in Eddie Land, Population Patricia!**

**Patricia: *Slaps Alfie***

**Alfie: OW! *in pain***

**Eddie: *Smirks* **

**Patricia: Weasel? Please tell me you didn't hear that.**

**Eddie: *Smirks***

**Jerome: Oh yes he did!**

**Patricia: Shut it Slimball!**

**Me: Guys!**

**Victor: *Walks in and clears his throat* you all know there is no shouting.**

**Jerome: What are you going to do now?**

**Victor: Toilet Duty- **

**Patricia: Again ?**

**Alfie: No...* Sarcastic***

**Victor: And.. you will say the disclaimer!**

**Alfie, Jerome, Eddie and Patricia: HOAgleek4Ever does not own House of Anubis.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Victor : Now, where's Vera gone? *Leaves***

**Me, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie and Patricia: Onto the story! **

* * *

Last time on Sparks...

_Nina eventually cleared her throat, everyone looked at her but carried on eating and drinking.._

_"I have a announcement to make," she started and i stood up. She smiled at me then said the sentence that shocked everyone._

_"Jerome and I are dating,"..._

* * *

Chapter Five - House of I need Answers!

No POV

Mara and Mick who weren't eating froze in their seats not even blinking.

Patricia and Fabian did a spit take at each other... then froze... with Patricia glaring at him.

Amber and Joy froze their spoons half way to their mouth.

Alfie and Eddie had their mouth open revealing disgusting chewed up food... gross.

Nina partly smiled while Jerome laughed to himself seeing their faces.

"Please say something," Nina muttered and begged under her breath.

Eddie who was nearly under her nose over heard and close his mouth and straightened up.

"Congrats guys," He said trying to act shocked and snapped everyone else out of their own little worlds.

"He knew didn't he," Jerome said, clearly not convinced.

"Not all of it," Nina mumbled looking down.

"Wow... am i dreaming?" Patricia asked shocked.

"Good for you?" Joy said not sure what to think.

"That's great!" Mick exclaimed.

"Good for you, bro," Alfie said.

"But are you sure you two are not Aliens?" He asked.

"No Alfredo," Jerome said patting his back.

"Yay!" Fabian said sacastically.

"I'm ... happy for you," she finally got out. LIER.

"Jerina?!" Amber asked surprised. "You like Jerome?" she said getting up. "Nina Meridian Martin, I want answers now!" she said walking towards Nina.

"Please don't use my full name," she pleaded.

Amber grabbed her arm _dragging _her away, Nina tried to grab Jerome but she couldn't reach.

"My food," she said sadly and pouted. Just as they reached the doors without stopping Nina looked at the students and mouthed "Help me!"

But all they did was laugh.

* * *

Sorry it's so short i will update more often this way.

**Check out the polls don't forget.**

I think Meridian is her middle name that's what it said in Anubis wiki.

Comment…Review….Scream…

Shall I continue?

U Decide!

Luv ya

I'm a

GleekySibunaSwiftie

~HOAgleek4Ever


	6. House of Explaining

Last time on sparks

_"Nina Meridian Martin, I want answers now!" she said walking towards Nina._

"Please_ don't use my full name," she pleaded._

_Amber grabbed her arm dragging her away, Nina tried to grab Jerome but she couldn't reach._

_"My food," she said sadly and pouted. Just as they reached the doors without stopping Nina looked at the students and mouthed "Help me!"_

_But all they did was laugh_

* * *

"Yes?"Nina asked.

"I need to know how Jerina happened!" pleaded Amber.

"Fine… so-" she started but was interuppted.

"WAIT!" Patricia shouted barging into the room.

"We also want to know what happened," Patrici said.

Confused looks appeared on Amber's and Nina's faces.

"We?" Nina asked.

Patricia stepped aside to reveal the rest of the house at their door smiling sheepishly.

"Hi," Joy waved.

"Don't mind if we join you," said Eddie and was the first to walk in, he sat on Nina's bed and already got then Patricia joined him and took a seat next to him practically on his knee.

"Wanna come closer?" Eddie asked smirking.

"Doofus," she said and couldn't help but smile.

"Come here," Eddie said teasingly and doing hand motions.

"Kruegar," Patricia said.

Eddie gave up and just kissed her and they ended up snogging on Nina's bed.

"I sleep here, get a room," Nina said whacking them with a pillow.

Just as Fabian was going to sit down next to Nina, Jerome pushed him and sat next to his girlfriend and slipped his arm around her waist her head resting on his shoulder.

Fabian was now on the floor miserable. Mara, Mick and Joy joining him Mick and Joy happy and Mara being jealous but not showing it. Alfie sat down next to his girlfriend Amber.

"So..." started Joy trying break the awkward tension in the room.."How did it happen?"

As soon as Joy finished speaking Amber immideitely spoke, "Tell us!"

"Two people have a certian connection specifically romantic. The boy finds the girl pretty and attractive and starts to like her. Where as the girl knows she has feelings for the boy but denies it as she knows he wouldn't go for her. The girl and boy eventually get closer and hang out more. The boy finally admits his feelings for her and asks her on a date. The girl also then admits her feelings and says yes. After the date one of them gets the courage and they kiss and end up making out. They normally feel sparks and if they don't they shouldn't be together. The boys really likes the girl and asks to be his girlfriend. if he is playing her he gets a slap across his face," Nina stated in a duh tone.

By the time she finished every one was laughing except for Amber,Nina and Fabian.

The last sentence was more to Jerome than others.

She looked around the room Amber was furious.

"What?" she asked. "It's true..." she mumbled.

"Really?" asked Patricia jokingly and laughed.

"Yes actually that is exactly what happened," Nina said seriously causing Patricia to shut up.

"Wait when did you and slimeball ever hang out?" She asked.

"Remember a weak ago you wanted to dye your hair again since it started getting lighter?" Nina asked Patricia.

"Yes," Patricia said through gritted teeth.

"And a bucket of pink dye fell from above and fell on your head."

"Don't remind me!" retorted Patricia.

"That wasn't only the work of Jerome Clarke," she stated and everyone but Patrcia laughed.

Patricia lunged for Nina but Eddie held her back, still laughing.

"Find that funny weasel?" Patricia asked.

Eddie stopped laughing, Patricia lifted her hand.

Eddie screamed like a girl causing everyone to laugh but once again Peddie started making out on Nina's bed and were stopped by Nina and Jerome wacking them with pillows.

* * *

I added Peddie in there!

I did this on my iPad BTW.

**I'll try to post more often but I'm working on two new stories.**

One I'm working on a story with sibunamegleek345 an it's a Neddie story.

The second one is a one shot.

On my profile there is a poll and I'm making one-shots.

The couples I'm working on are:

Eddie and Patricia (I got more for that and if you keep voting I will make more than one for a couple)

Fabian and Nina

Amber and Alfie

Alfie and Nina (I'm not sure how make them a couple it might be a friendship story)

Eddie and Nina

Jerome and Nina :D

Mick and Joy

**PLEASE VOTE THERE ARE LOTS MORE COUPLES, 25 to chose from!**

* * *

**Check out the polls don't forget.**

Comment…Review….Scream…

Shall I continue?

U Decide!

Luv ya

I'm a

GleekySibunaSwiftie

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
